A little Comfort
by CallMeMiles
Summary: Responding to Karry Beta's first ever Karry Challenge


HEY! I am back again, responding to another Karry Challenge presented by the Karry Master and Karry Beta. Go check out their Facebook page for updates on their stories and challenges. This challenge ends Oct 7.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the Flash. They belong to their respective properties.**

A/N: So I don't believe that Earth 1 and 38 run along the same time table. I mean Barry spent a whole day on 38 and was only gone for a second on his Earth. Kind of played with that here. Anyways Enjoy!

Karry Beta Prompt: Savitar killed Iris and Mon El has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning his fiancé. But is Kara in any place to help him?

* * *

He did it. He actually did it.

All the planning and sacrificing was all for nothing.

Savitar had won. He got what he wanted. Iris West was dead.

Barry was down on his knees cradling her boding looking for any sign that she was still alive; there was none.

Barry couldn't believe this was happening again. Thawne took his mother away from him. Hunter took his father. And now, Savitar took Iris.

Barry heard hurried footsteps in the distance. He looked up only to find Joe, looking at Iris's body in disbelief. Joe knelt in front of Barry, taking his daughter's body from him. Tears start to fall as he hugs her body tightly wishing this was all some type of nightmare.

"Joe…I…I'm…so-" Barry started but was interrupted by Joe.

"You were supposed to save her, Barry." Not looking up to meet the Flash's face. "You were supposed to protect her." Joe slowly put Iris's body on the ground. The man stood up and finally faced the hero. Devastation written all over his facial features; but also anger. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP THIS LUNATIC! PROTECT MY DAUGHTER FROM THE EVIL THAT YOUR HERO LIFE BRINGS!" Joe got all up in Barry's face now.

Barry was shocked to see this side of Joe. "Joe…I…I…tried but…"

"You tried Barry? TRIED?! YOU SHOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER, YOUR FIANCE, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT." At this point HR and Cisco walked over to the pair.

"Come on Joe." Cisco tried.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Joe screamed eyes still focused on Barry. "Go back." Barry gave Joe a confused expression. "GO BACK IN TIME AND SAVE MY DAUGHTER DAMMIT!"

"Joe, I'm sorry but that's not how this works. This…this whole thing happened because I time traveled and created Flashpoint. I…I'm sorry, but I'm not going to time travel again." It hurt Barry to say this. He loved Iris but messing with time had consequences; who knew what would happen if he did it again.

Joe's face no longer showed sadness, just pure rage.

"And the future said you two are destined to be together." Joe scoffed. "Some kind of husband you would've been." Barry didn't know what to say. "You know, sometimes I think that my…our life," Joe gestured to Iris's body, "would have been a lot easier and peaceful if I hadn't decided to take you in."

It was like a sledgehammer hit Barry in the chest to hear those words. Barry always considered Joe a father, and to hear him say such a thing broke his spirit more than it already was.

"Joe…" Barry started

"Get out. Get away from me and my family! As a matter of fact, get out of Central City. It may not be the best city to live in, but it was a lot better before the Flash showed up. Go find a new city and family to tear apart!" Joe was shoving Barry to leave at this point.

Barry just stood there in disbelief, how can a man so loving turn into this hatred filled being. Barry went to open his mouth but was stopped when a fist connected with his jaw.

"I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU SPEAK FLASH! I SAID GET OUT OF MY DAMN CITY!"

Seeing no other option, Barry got up an turned away from the group.

"Barry!" Cisco called trying to stop him

"It's ok Cisco. Really." Giving the vibing meta a sad smile, the Flash turned and ran away.

Barry ran with anger. How could he have failed? How could he let his time remnant beat him? Tears fell as he ran without a destination.

He needed someone to talk to; someone who could relate to his struggles. With that in thought, Barry ran faster until he reached his desired destination.

Earth 38

It was midnight. Kara was floating above her city; watching it like a guardian angel. Her eyes were closed as she listened for any danger, trying to keep her mind from recent events.

Recent events being the Daxamite attack on National, her having to battle Rhea for the sake of the world and having been forced to send Mon-El away due to the lead in the atmosphere.

It had been two months since she sent him away. The pain still as bad as the day it all happened.

Winn was able to keep a tracker on the ship, just to keep a tab on Mon. However, last week Kara was informed that the ship just disappeared without trace. This made Kara on edge. What could have happened? Was he captured? Did the ship run out of fuel? Was Mon de-.

"No!" Kara told herself, eyes still closed. She didn't want to believe that anything fatal happened to the man she loved. She had thrown herself into being Supergirl, so she could distract herself from thinking about the inevitable. It was unfair; it seemed like whatever she held dear would eventually leave her in a horrific way.

Kara was brought out of here thoughts when she her heard something off into the distance.

"Supergirl." Alex's voice came through her comm, "We are picking up a sudden electrical disturbance near the Downtown area, the readings are off the charts. We need you to ch-."

"I'm on it." Kara interrupted, already making her way to the scene. From afar, she could see that a breach had formed. Before she was able to reach the breach, a lightning shot out at great speeds opposite of her direction.

Rolling her eyes, she followed the lightning; it traveled around the city as if it were looking for something. Kara, for her part, had a little difficulty chasing after the anomaly. In the back of her mind, the situation felt a bit familiar. She shook the feeling off and continued at the task at hand; chase and capture the lightning.

Suddenly, the lighting took a right turn and headed up a tall building. Of course, the building would be Catco, Kara thought to herself. The lightning stopped at the top revealing a figure overlooking the great city. Even with all the lights atop of Catco, it was hard to make out what the figure was. Kara approached the figure with caution.

Kara kept to the air but stayed a good distance from the figure in case they tried any funny business.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she asked with a voice laced with authority and no time for games.

The figure stood still for a moment. Kara was about to ask her question again but stopped as she saw the figure start to turn around. Kara didn't know what to expect: an alien out for revenge or maybe another 5th dimensional being looking to have some "fun."

Kara took in the figure once it faced her. The feeling of familiarity came back as she saw the crimson outfit, the lightning bolt emblem and the piercing green eyes.

"B-Barry?"

"Hey, Kara. I hope you don't mind my surprise visit. I, uh I just needed someone to talk to right now." Barry said as he pulled his cowl off with a smirk.

Kara could tell something was off with her fast friend. She could tell from his facial features; the smile that he gave her didn't reach his eyes, like he was forcing it. His eyes were a deep green, surrounded my red rimmed eyes: he has been crying. Yeah, something was wrong here.

"Barry, what's wrong?" by this time Kara had landed on the roof just a few feet from the Flash.

Barry scoffed, "What's wrong? Well let's see, since we last saw each other: one of my best friends died and came back as her evil alter ego and sided with our big bad, that big bad turned out to be an emo time remnant of myself from the future and to top it all off he was able to go through with his plan and kill Iris. Iris is dead; after we tried practically everything to save her she's gone." Barry let out a shaky breath, looking away he walked towards the edge of the building.

Kara could only stare at Barry in shock. How could all of that happen to one person. Then again, she was going through something similar.

"And to add the cherry on this crap sundae; I'm pretty sure Joe just disowned me as a son."

"What? Why?"

"Joe, he wanted me to go back in time to prevent Iris from dying. I told him I couldn't. All the problems we faced this year was because of me time traveling. I couldn't risk it." Barry took a seat on the edge of the building; feet dangling carelessly.

"Come on Bar. He could've just been in shock. Joe could never hate you. He loves you." Kara moved to sit next to Barry.

"If you would've seen his face you wouldn't be saying that. I've seen him angry before, but this…. this was something else; he was broken and all because of me. He yelled at me to leave. To leave him alone and Central City. So, I thought I'd come here."

Kara put an arm around the Scarlet Speedster giving him a side hug, "You are always welcome her Barry."

Barry smiled a bit, "Thanks Kara. How are things going for you here anyways?" Barry felt Kara stiffen a bit. He turned to his friend only to find her spacing out, eyes looking at nothing specific. Upon further examination, he could see tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kara? Is everything alright?"

Before she could answer, her comm link went off. "Supergirl, are you ok? Your tracker indicates minimal movement. Have you found the reason behind the electrical spike?" Alex asked.

Kara cleared her throat, "Yeah, it was uh, just Barry Allen AKA the Flash coming to visit. I told you about him, right? Nothing threatening the city. All is clear."

"Affirmative. Yes, you've mentioned him. We'll contact you if anything else pops up."

"Roger that."

There was a silence between the two heroes. Both cautious about bringing up the previous topic. Barry didn't want to push Kara into talking about something she didn't want to. And Kara didn't want to seem weak in front of her friend. So, both stayed in a comfortable silence.

It was Barry who bit the bullet first.

"I'll ask again: is everything alright?"

Kara sighed, knowing there was no avoiding the conversation forever. "Not really. After I came back from our musical adventure, things pretty much went downhill." By this point, Kara had retracted the hand she had around Barry. Instead, using them to play with the fabric of her skirt nervously.

"How so?"

"Well, Mon's mom, Queen Rhea of Daxam, tricked Lena Luthor into building a giant teleportation thing to transport her Daxamite army to Earth. Like a typical villain she wanted to conquer the world. She also put my cousin under the influence of silver kryptonite; making him think that I was Zod, so I had to fight him until he snapped out of it. Then I had to fight Rhea one on one for Earth. It was a tough battle, but I was able to best her. But of course, that didn't stop her. She unleashed lead into Earth's atmosphere. Lead is a Daxamite's weakness. So, all the Daxamite army died." Kara took a deep breath, the more she talked about what happened the more she felt herself breaking. "I don't remember if we told you, but Mon El is a Daxamite."

"Oh God! Does that mean he…uh well, you know?"

"No. He has been on Earth long enough that his body was able to fight off the lead for a bit. However, it still wasn't enough. The lead in the atmosphere was still affecting him; eventually he would've...died. I called Alex to get my ship to a nearby field. To save him, he used my ship to leave." Kara hung her head in defeat as she finished the story. Barry didn't miss the tears that fell from her eyes. "He's been in space ever since. But Winn told me the other day that he was unable to track my ship anymore."

"Jeez Kara. Here I am ranting off about my troubles and here you are having problems of your own. I am so sorry." Barry put his arm around her for comfort.

"It's fine Barry. You didn't know." Kara leaned on Barry's shoulder, wiping her tears away.

Once again, the heroes fell into a comfortable silence; both looking over the beautiful city, thinking.

This time, it was Kara who broke the silence.

"It's crazy right?"

"What is?" Barry asked looking at Kara.

Kara lifted her head off his shoulder and looked directly at Barry. "We are both arguably the most powerful heroes in our respective worlds. Yet, we are powerless when tragedy falls upon us."

"I guess that's what makes us human. The ability we have; to feel to love, to hate and to hurt. It's a bit humbling."

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. How are you holding up about your whole…ordeal?"

"I'm not sure." Barry let out with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong I loved Iris and I hate that Savitar was able to go through with her death even after all we've been through this year. But…I don't know, I guess I'm not as hurt as I thought I would be."

"What do you mean?"

"This might be a little messed up but; I feel like there's been a load of stress taken off my shoulders. This whole year was about saving Iris. How can we stop it? I was so engulfed in saving her, that I missed the signs of Caitlin and her struggles with her powers. If I paid a bit more attention, maybe she wouldn't have sided with the evil me."

Kara just looked at Barry, not really knowing what to say.

"Then again, this did happen about 30 minutes ago on my Earth; maybe I'm just in shock?" Barry suggested.

"Wait, does that mean this Savitar is still free?" Kara asked realizing Barry skipped over that part.

"Crap! I totally forgot about that!" Barry stood up. "Damn! Joe doesn't want me back though."

"Is Joe Mayor of Central City?" Kara looked at Barry pointedly

Barry chuckled, "I see your point." He put on his cowl and faced Kara. "I'm going to go and deal with Savitar. Hopefully I can help Caitlin while I'm at it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kara looked confused, not that she didn't enjoy Barry's presence, but what reason did he have to visit? "Why?"

"What you're going through, you shouldn't be going through it alone. I don't know if I'll be of any help, but I sure would like to try. Plus, what I'm going through; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go through our pain together?"

Kara nodded, touched that Barry would help her with her grief.

Barry gave Kara a hug. "At the end of the day, aren't we all looking for a little comfort?" With that Barry ran off into the distance, jumping into a breach that appeared.

Kara thought about what just happened and what happened to her this year. She couldn't help but smile; yeah, having a little comfort is never a bad thing.

* * *

Post chapter Note: I honestly feel like this was a bit rushed. I started this weeks ago but finished it the last few days. Time kind of slipped away from me. Please tell me what you think.

Also, I'm not making any promises these will get out soon but; I plan on adding a second a final chapter to my Pre-Wedding Jitters story and add more chapters to my Glimpse into the Multiverse story.


End file.
